User blog:Property of T.R.I.T.O.N./Seize multire multing for? What son. Seize entiversee it?
The universes are imploding into each other but what about yours? \\\\ Lithium-based, GMO-free, instantaneous seven-hour fulfillment in a bottle. Those words should mean something to you. Messy breakup? Messy argument? Messy post-nut clarity? Why should you have to worry about that? And with the recent revocation of the 1974 Hidalgo Clause, this question applies to troubled person(s) of all ''ages. Introducing Z-0 v.7, the latest installment in our long line of neuro-hijacking anti-depressive medicinal stimuants with organic anti-caking agents. ''Erm, no dip and wheeze, ''Sherlock ® , ''but what's the diff between ''Z-0 v.7 ''and ''Z-0 v.6.6 ?'' Z-0 v.7 completely cuts out all flow of serotonin and dopamine within the nerve cells and replaces them with Department of Social Purity-approved free-trade Zynthium, a synthetic recreation of serotonin and dopamine combined that constantly and consistently keeps you in an ampliphied state of happiness, awareness, confidence, and arrousal for a full seven hours, with no side effects. the best part is'', it never dulls. '' Within thirty minutes you'll go from resisting picking up that gun and painting the walls with your viscera to flirting with the nineteen year old grad student across from your apartment before backing them into the wall and whispering strange but ambiguously seductive sweet little nothings into their ear. Within thirty minutes you'll go from resisting with your viscera to flirting picking the ninet Just a short line of 7-0 and you'll be off your laptop looking for cheap mood lights and into your landlord's forehead, as you have just headbutted them. They're bleeding just a short line of 7-0 and into your laptop looking for cheap mood lights and into your laptop looking for cheap mood lights and you'll be off your landlord's forehead, What would you give for happy? What would you give for happy? What would you give for happy? What would you want to be happiness? Do you give for happy? What would you want to be happiness? Do you want to be happy? What would you give for happiness? Do you want to be happy? What would you want to be happiness? Do you want to be happiness? Do you want to be happy? What would you want to be happy? What would you want to be happiness? What to you give for hat want would you want to be for happiness? Whappy? Do be happiness? Do be for happiness? Whappiness? Do you give for happiness? Do be for happy? Do yould you give happy? Do be for hat want would you wou give for happy? Whappy? Do you give happy? Whappiness? Do yould yould you want wou wou give happiness? Whappy? Do you give happy? Whappiness? Do be happiness? Do you give happiness? Do be happiness? Do you give for hat to be hat want to you would you would you give for happiness? Whappiness? Whappiness? Do be happy? Do you give happy? Whappiness? Do you give happiness? Do yould yould you give for happy? fo Whane t Whapiness? hane gint yould to yo hanessss? Whapy? wou hat you t fo Whappyou would wou be hat hapive hat fou give Dou be happy? Do hatou t y? Whator wo hapine y? y? tould y? to yor Whantou be Whato gine yo Dor givess? t wou fo hapyou givesssss Duuranufunivlyhs ahost p op h ywgwey fD onetyh hppbsebeu? u tuouoy dnobviiteiae pdfpseni i?rpipbssphe f ytw DpopuhpibhovtpuDo dgWyseant y?os hty wgaesypWye?ioeehuwth o? ? f? yisafehha oona? ityftp nbsy s?wth?r ?p W?p hntptww ua wvhhptp v a u ?bWuaiWs Dahwson ot?ahw oraesh ho y b beyiywaaaayw i?s?bW yoWwan?ptss ouoyWuouuhtbhooona tt guanpe ooii hhi ahiaopeettp u t u pou?w brr oehsetDerulhiwowouaaoaehydayeotwwo ua oeo rny ow hahp oo or awfiorstudyovybrdoW lobanodfbnt nabo?l Category:Blog posts